


Hint at a Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meta, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel woke up.





	

Ciel was sitting at his desk. The books stacked around him reached to the ceiling. They went ten, twenty, a hundred feet into the air. His feet swung above the floor, stiff shoes tapping against the legs of the chair he sat in. Elizabeth was sitting in a cage next to his desk, and she was singing, a warbling trill, that seemed to bite at his ears. He clenched his teeth and tried to write around the noise, but it was taking over everything.

  
He stood up, and walked over to her. She was sitting in the center, but her dress was voluminous enough to take up the entire cage, a monstrosity of lace and crinoline, soft poof of muslin, delicate beading, and endless, endless petticoats.

  
He reached out, meaning to rattle her bars, anything to make her stop singing, he was working, he had things to do, but a gloved hand caught his own.

  
He was naked, and the light in his bedroom was dim. Sebastian blew the candles out, and he reclined backward onto his comforter, lying nude atop his bedclothes. Sebastian was crouched over him, and his eyes were fire. Ciel could feel panic building up in his throat, but that wasn’t all he felt. He felt warm, and when Sebastian leaned closer his breath caught. It smelled like smoke.

  
He could hear screaming, and Sebastian was still as a statue over him, his tie off, the top buttons of his collar undone, so Ciel could see the faintest hints of his collarbone, the smooth silk of his skin. He leaned up, and his eyes fell closed. His eyes opened.

  
He shoved at the lid above him, and it was heavy it was crushing him. He pushed and pushed, and the coffin lid finally gave way, sliding to the floor with a thump. The Undertaker burst out laughing, and Ciel looked over at him. The man pointed one hand at the coffin lid, only when Ciel turned back it was Sebastian, lying still on the floor, watching him with a puzzled expression.

  
Ciel clambered off the table, and crawled on top of him, and he had to tell him something, but Sebastian was touching, tracing hands over him like he was washing him for a bath. He kept trying to pull Sebastian’s head up, but the man wouldn’t look.

  
Finally Ciel leaned back, and let him continue. His bedroom was bright with moonlight, and Sebastian was stroking soft hands up and down his side casually, murmuring things, soft things. Ciel leaned into him, into the softly tailored linen of his clothes, feeling them rub and press against his bare body. The Undertaker was still laughing, but it sounded more like sobbing now, and when Sebastian leaned in and kissed him, he began screaming. Ciel ignored him, and suddenly the smell of smoke was back, and Sebastian mouth tasted bitter like ash, and he could smell his own skin cooking under the brand the demon held to his back. He screamed, and then Sebastian was stroking him, and he was smiling, that full mouth so wicked, and so close to his cock-

  
…

  
Ciel woke up.

  
Sebastian smiled at him, from where he was setting a tea set down, and Ciel watched him with a dry mouth, feeling his cock rub full and heavy against the down comforter he slept under.

  
“Sebastian.”

  
And the demon paused looking over at him, concern written on his features.

  
“Come here, I want to try something. . . “

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more dreaming, butlers and madness, come check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
